Ardente
by sweetdreams-fanfictions
Summary: A família Rosen teve que se mudar de sua cidade natal para sobreviver. Tudo o que Lilian queria era não colocar mais ninguém em risco por causa de seus poderes supernaturais. Mas Zac aproxima-se e Lilian acaba quebrando todas as suas regras.


Capítulo 01.

Zac sorriu, malicioso, quando viu a garota nova passar por ele e seu grupo de amigos no pátio da escola.

- Eu não gosto dessa garota – Melissa disse, sua voz azeda – Ela é tão... Estranha.

- Eu acho que ela é diferente, não estranha. Geralmente as pessoas diferentes são chamadas estranhas – discordou Carter.

- Ela é anormal. E o que você acha, Zac? – perguntou Chuck.

Zac deu de ombros. Ele discordava, como sempre, mas não queria dar sua opinião. Em vez disso, respondeu:

- Acho que vocês estão dando importância demais para uma garota que veio de sei lá das quantas.

Entretanto, Zac era o que estava dando mais importância à garota que veio de sei lá das quantas. Ele discordava, de fato, mas concordava ao mesmo tempo. Ela não era somente estranha, não era somente diferente, nem somente anormal... Ela era tudo isso. E era mais. Era misteriosa, fascinante e... _atraente. _Algo em seus olhos o seduzia, o jeito inocente e ao mesmo tempo perigoso em seu olhar. Havia também o jeito quieto dela, quase tímida, o que fazia parecer que ela era vulnerável.

Mas ela não era.

Zac se lembrou do dia anterior, quando Nate a convidou para o baile de primavera, e ele riu. Tinha certeza que ela era o tipo de garota que era sempre chamada para bailes, mas o jeito que ela se comportou ao ouvir o que Nate dissera fez Zac perceber que estava enganado.

- O quê?! – perguntara ela, cética.

- Eu perguntei se você queria ir ao baile comigo...

- Sim, isso eu entendi – interrompeu -, não sou nenhuma retardada mental.

- Isso foi um sim? – Nate perguntou, esperançoso.

Ela riu, com um pouco de escárnio na voz.

- Não, isso foi um não.

Então ela simplesmente pegou seus livros e se retirou, deixando Nate plantado feito um bobo na entrada.

Zac riu novamente.

- Não sei como ela pôde dispensar Nate daquela forma – Gina disse, ecoando as memórias de Zac – Ele é do time de futebol! – exclamou ela, como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Ele não é somente do time de futebol, mas também é o cara mais gato e mais fofo da cidade – Melissa corrigiu – Como eu falei, aquela garota é estranha.

- Sei lá, Mels, talvez ele não faça o tipo dela – Carter defendeu.

- O tipo certo e perfeito? – Melissa rebateu.

- É – Gina concordou, rindo baixinho -, talvez o tipo dela seja o Zac.

- E aí, Zac? – Melissa perguntou, um pouco enciumada – Ela faz o seu tipo?

Zac olhou para ela e sorriu, mas não respondeu.

Sim, Lilian Rosen era _exatamente_ o tipo dele.

Capítulo 02.

Lilian não se importava em ficar sozinha, ela sentia-se melhor daquele jeito, sem ter que ficar controlando cada palavra que saísse de sua boca, sem ter que ficar com medo que alguém descubra se segredo. Por isso ela não ligava para o que as suas colegas pensavam, pelo seu jeito ou por ter dispensando o "cara mais gato e fofo do colégio". Ela só queria mesmo era ficar sentada ao ar livre, sentindo a agradável brisa balançando seus cabelos enquanto terminava de ler seu livro.

Ela escutou o sinal do colégio bater, avisando aos alunos que era hora de voltar às aulas. Lilian permaneceu sentada.

- Ei, o sinal bateu – avisou a voz de um homem depois de algum tempo.

- Não vou para a aula – respondeu friamente, sem olhar para cima.

Ela não gostava de ser grossa assim, mas era preciso, para ninguém mais se machucar, inclusive ela. Ela não queria que ninguém mais gostasse dela para, assim, ninguém mais ficar perto dela. Ela já tinha colocado pessoas que ela amava em muitos perigos na sua antiga cidade.

- Que aula você tem agora? – insistiu.

- Inglês.

- Bom, então acho melhor você ir. A Sra. Petra é muito exigente, você não vai se safar dessa tão fácil. Acredite, eu sei.

Ela olhou para cima, impaciente e confusa, ninguém mais tinha a coragem de continuar a conversar com ela depois de ter usado seu "tom frio".

Se Lilian não tivesse focada, poderia ter vacilado ao olhar para o rosto dele. Era do tipo que todas as garotas odiariam amar, um quebra-corações. Seu cabelo dourado e seu corpo forte contribuíam muito com sua aparência. Porém o que mais chamou a atenção dela foi os olhos azuis, mas não por causa da dor nem do formato, e sim pela pitada de malícia e mistério que nele continha. Ela piscou três vezes, tonta.

Percebendo seu ponto fraco, concentrou-se em não olhar para seus olhos.

- E daí? Quem liga?

- Hmmm... – pensou – Eu, eu acho.

Lilian riu, sem humor algum.

- Mesmo? Por quê?

- Por que se você não for, eu vou ter que ficar aqui também, e acho que isso não seria muito bom para mim.

A idéia parecia ótima para ela, se ela não fosse... bem, o que ela era.

- Você não vai ficar _aqui_. – Com algum esforço conseguiu falar firmemente.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso torto de derreter corações. Ainda com olhar desafiador, sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Meu nome é Zac, prazer.

- É, certo. Zac, você não pode ficar aqui – droga, ela estava falando gentilmente? – É bem legal da sua parte ver que eu sou garota nova e querer fazer companhia, mas não precisa. _Mesmo._

Ele fingiu que não ouviu.

- E qual é o seu nome?

Ela suspirou.

- Lilian Rosen.

O sorriso dele se tornou mais largo.

- Vi ontem você rejeitando Nate, algumas garotas ficaram com raiva de você – ele riu, lembrando-se da expressão da Melissa ao ver a cena.

- Eu gosto de ficar _sozinha _– enfatizou bem a palavra "sozinha", separando cada sílaba.

- Que livro você está lendo?

De cara fechada, ela mostrou-lhe a capa.

- Ah, eu já li esse livro, é muito bom. Gosta de ficção, tipo... supernatural?

- É, eu gosto de pessoas diferentes...

- Você é uma pessoa diferente – não era uma pergunta.

- Sou? – Ela perguntou, com o máximo de indiferença que conseguiu reunir.

- Ahã, você não é como as outras garotas.

- Como assim? – perguntou com curiosidade. Ela achava que estava escondendo tudo tão bem.

- Hmmm... Não sei. Há algo em você... diferente. – ele riu baixinho – Ainda tenho que descobrir o que é.

Lilian pensou um pouco sobre o que ele acabara de falar. Ele tinha notado que ela era diferente, como a maioria das pessoas, mas dessa vez não era igual. Ele tinha falado num tom que não significava que achava que ela era estranha, mas que ela tinha algo mais...

Perceptivo. Ela achou melhor afastar-se dele, antes que ele suspeitasse de outras coisas.

- É, eu já vou.

Zac riu.

- Eu também.


End file.
